Tropical Resort
Tropical Resort|トロピカルリゾート|Toropikarurizōto}} is the first zone in Sonic Colors. It serves as the hotel element of Dr. Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park as well as Sonic and Tails' starting point. It uses beautiful scenery to captivate the player, being right in the middle of a breath-taking view of planet Earth, the stars, and space. While the player blazes through the theme park at Mach 5 speeds, it is also a great place to get some interstellar shopping done. |game = Sonic Colors |description = The opening stage of Sonic Colors. The green paradise lush vegetation is the world's entrance way to the planetary theme park. - Sonic Colors Us Website |location = Center space on the game's map. |next = Sweet Mountain/Starlight Carnival (depending on the player's choice). |charas = Sonic the Hedgehog / Super Sonic |number = 1 |acts = 6 (Nintendo Wii), 2 (Nintendo DS) |enemies = Egg Pawn, Egg Pawn Greeter, Spinner and Mole |boss = Nintendo Wii : Rotatatron Nintendo DS : Globotron |1st_app = Sonic Colors |other_apps = Sonic Generations Wisps used Wii *Cyan Laser *Yellow Drill *Pink Spikes *Purple Frenzy DS *Red Burst Acts Tutorial (DS) The Tutorial Stage in the DS version of the game takes place at Tropical Resort. Tails walks the player through basic functions such as running, jumping, sliding, stomping, the Spin Dash, and the Wall Jump. ﻿ Act 1 Nintendo Wii Before any opening cinematic or even asking for player data, the game throws you straight into Tropical Resort Act 1. This introduces the player to the basic controls of the game, such as jumping, grinding, the homing attack, and the Sonic Boost. Despite being an introductory stage, there are many areas in this act for the player to explore once he or she unlocks the Cyan and Yellow Wisps later in the game. Nintendo DS Tropical Resort Act 1 on the DS is where Sonic and Tails first run into Yacker and the White Wisps, chasing away Orbot and Cubot, who are looking to capture them. The level itself fairly straightforward and encourages the player to use the basic moves from the tutorial. Near the end of the act, there is a 3D hang gliding sequence in which the player can move around to avoid obstacles and collect rings while gliding. There are more areas to explore here after unlocking the White and Red Wisps. Act 2 Nintendo Wii Tropical Resort Act 2 is an extension of the previous act, this time focusing primarily on 2D sections and introducing the player to slower platforming and objects such as fans that will propel Sonic vertically to reach rings, platforms, and Wisp Capsules. Right before the end of the stage, there is a hill lined with Egg Pawns scattered in a zigzag pattern along with mirrors that Sonic can ricochet off of using the Cyan Wisp to knock all of them out in succession. The act ends with a giant Wisp Capsule for Sonic to break open. Act 3 (Nintendo Wii Only) Tropical Resort Act 3 introduces the player to the Quick Step. In the latter part of the act, there is an area full of boxes that Sonic can break through using the stomp attack. ﻿ Act 4 (Nintendo Wii Only)﻿ Tropical Resort Act 4 is a short 2D act. Despite its size, collecting all of the Red Rings in this act requires a bit of exploration, and two of them can only be reached by using the Purple Wisp, which isn't unlocked until much later in the game. ﻿ Act 5 (Nintendo Wii Only)﻿ Tropical Resort Act 5 makes use of the Cyan Wisp, focusing on diamonds that Sonic can ricochet from and targets that he can break to earn more points. Some of these targets are hidden beneath boxes that can only be reached using the Pink Wisp and the Cyan Wisp. Some diamonds can only be reached by jumping up and pointing the laser down.﻿ Act 6 (Nintendo Wii Only)﻿ Tropical Resort Act 6 is a short 2D act, similar to the previous two acts. This act introduces rotating platforms and platforms activated by switches. There is also a sealed-off section near the end of the Act that requires the Pink Wisp to access. This is one of the few stages that Super Sonic cannot be played in due to lack of enough Rings in the upper section. Mission 1 (Nintendo DS Only) Orbot and Cubot are hassling Cream and Cheese, having mistaken the Chao for a Wisp and attempting to kidnap him. To clear Mission 1, Sonic must collect 30 White Wisps within one minute by defeating badniks or destroying Wisp capsules. After the mission, Cream explains that she mistook the space elevator for a ride and traveled up to the park with Cheese. Mission 2 (Nintendo DS Only) Orbot and Cubot have kidnapped a Chao and won't release it unless Sonic wins a game. Mission 2 is a Time Trial in which checkpoints will increase Sonic's remaining time. To clear this mission, the player must reach the goal before time runs out. Mission 3 (Nintendo DS Only) After Cheese and the other Chao have been rescued, Cubot returns, complaining that his previous failures meant Eggman sent them to bed without dinner. To clear this mission, Sonic must collect 250 rings within a minute and a half. After the level, Cream worries about the robots going without food again; Sonic tries to explain that machines don't quite work that way.﻿ Boss Nintendo Wii This area's boss is a one-eyed robot named Rotatatron (called "Big Boy" by Eggman). The arena consists of a circular frame that extends all the way around the rest of the level and platforms that orbit the center and spin occasionally. To attack the boss, you have to either Homing Attack the eye or use Cyan Laser on any part of the boss (hitting the eye or arms is most effective). The boss attacks by grabbing at you if you are on the frame or shooting spinning shuriken-like bombs at you if you are on the platforms. The boss is defeated after 2-4 hits. Nintendo DS The Tropical Resort boss takes place in a circular arena versus Globotron. Having cleared the Tropical Resort level, Sonic finally catches up with Eggman, who's demanding that Orbot and Cubot pick up the pace in capturing Wisps. None too happy at the interruption, Eggman orders his henchmen to deal with the hedgehog; the two robots release this massive, floating globe. As with most bosses from Sonic Rush, Sonic Rush Adventure, and Sonic Colors, the boss is fought on a 3D rotunda. The boss periodically lashes down with its arms; if the player boosts into an attackable part of Globotron's limbs, they are rewarded with a Red Wisp, which can be used to attack the boss floating in the air. After the boss explodes, Orbot and Cubot are shown gathering up the wreckage, though they end up short by one arm. This innocuous bit of robotic miscounting proves to have profound ramifications later in the game. Eggman's Quotes At various points during the stage, Eggman's voice is heard in the background over a loudspeaker. He says the following phrases: *''"Please refrain from throwing coins, trash or small children into the reflecting pools."'' *''"Would Sonic the Hedgehog please report to the security office? Sonic the Hedgehog, please report to the security office. We found your... uh... YOUR KEYS! Yes, that's it, we found your keys. No need to be ready for a trap, since we only want to return your keys!"'' *''"The unfiltered starlight from the lovely constellations above is full of deadly radiation! Help yourself to our complimentary SPF 3000 starblock. And by complimentary, I mean quite expensive."'' *''"Would the owner of a white hovercar shaped like an egg please report to the front desk? Your car has been broken into. Repeat, would the owner of a white hovercar shaped like an egg please report to the front desk? Your car has been broken in-- Wait a minute, what the heck?!"'' *''"Notice the lovely planet floating in the sky above you, soon to be the property of Eggman Enterprises."'' *''"Please refrain from foiling evil schemes, plots, and/or plans while inside the park. Foiling is strictly prohibited."'' *''"Enjoy every moment in the luxurious grounds as they might be your last, especially if you're a meddlesome hedgehog, or his fawning sidekick."'' *''"No aliens were harmed in the creation of this park. They were all harmed AFTER the park was created."'' *''"Please do not be concerned if you encounter any screaming aliens. The screams are how they communicate. Really! I promise."'' *''"He just thinks he's SO cool, doesn't he?"'' *''"Please refrain from teasing the robots, as they are very sensitive, and require expensive maintenance."'' *''"We here at Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park consider ourselves the universe's first fully green amusement park; although the green is from all the nausea and vomiting, but still, green is green."'' *''"Please feel free to fill out a brief survey after your visit. Your opinions matter to us. ...Unless you didn't have fun, then we don't care."'' *''"The foliage you see was pilfered from various environmentally fragile planets. Please enjoy them, as they are the last of their kind."'' *''"The following rides are closed for repairs, the "Free Money Ride", "It's An All You Can Eat World", and "Pick A Car, Any Car"."'' *''"Please feel free to leave all valuables in your vehicle during your stay here at Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park, as they will be perfectly safe. In no way will roaming bands of robots break into your vehicle."'' *''(during cutscene) Welcome to Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park, where you can enjoy five planets for the price of one!'' *''(during cutscene) Hello, happy people! Buckle up as Eggman's Ultra-Accelerating Space Elevator whisks you to an interplanetary wonderland of fun!'' *''(during cutscene) This amusement park has been constructed entirely out of a sense of remorse for my past transgressions and is in no way associated with any sort of evil plot or premeditated misdeeds.'' Music - Act 1= - Act 2= - Act 3= - Game Land= }} Gallery Artwork Tropical Resort Zone Artwork.png Tropical resort 2.png Screenshots Nintendo Wii Tropical Resort - Screenshot - (1).jpg Tropical Resort - Screenshot - (3).jpg Tropical Resort - Screenshot - (4).jpg Tropical Resort - Screenshot - (5).jpg Tropical Resort - Screenshot - (7).jpg Tropical Resort - Screenshot - (8).jpg Tropical Resort_ (6).jpg 20588tropical-resort_-3.jpg 20910Tropical_Resort (1).jpg screenshot_30980.jpg Sonic-Colours-Wii-Tropical-Resort-1.jpg wii_SonicColors_01--article_image.jpg ss_preview_Tropical_Resort__4_.jpg.jpg InteriorArt_TropicalResort02.jpg Sonic-Colours-Tropical-Resort-art-2.jpg walkthrough_003a.jpg 20592Tropical-Resort_.jpg SNCE8P-37.png sonic1hyug.jpg tropical20resort2028129.jpg Boss.jpg Act 6.jpg Act 5.jpg Act 4.jpg Act 3.jpg Act 2.jpg Act 1.jpg Nintendo DS Tropical Resort - DS- Screenshot - (1).jpg Tropical Resort - DS- Screenshot - (2).jpg Tropical Resort - DS- Screenshot - (3).jpg Tropical Resort - DS- Screenshot - (4).jpg Video - DS= - }} Trivia *Tropical Resort and Planet Wisp are the only areas﻿﻿ to have different bosses for each version of the game. *The DS version contains the only Sonic Rush Adventure-esque 3D section in the entire game aside from Terminal Velocity and the final boss. At the end of Act 1, Sonic can use a hang glider to collect rings and dodge bombs. If Sonic manages to collect all of the rings while gliding, the last bomb will turn into an extra life item. *In the areas where Sonic can use the Yellow Drill to drill underground, the visual patterns resemble the patterns on the landmasses of Palmtree Panic in Sonic CD. *The music for the Rotatatron has the same opening sound as Deep Core's in Sonic Rush Adventure, except it is used more frequently. *Eggman announces that Wisps were harmed only after the park was constructed, but Planet Wisp is still under construction. However, he may have just been referring to Tropical Resort itself. *Tropical Resort is the world with the least amount of Wisps: 1 in the DS version, and 4 in the Wii totaling 5. *Tropical Resort is a playable stage in the 3DS version of Sonic Generations with the Red and Cyan Wisps. *In one cutscene in Tropical Resort, a park map resembling the Sonic Colors menu can be seen in the background. *Occasionally, the player can discover alternate goal rings through which to exit the acts. In Act 4, if the player keeps a Yellow Wisp and then burrows under where the goal ring is, a rail can be grinded on underneath leading to an area containing orange boosters and extra rings. However another goal ring is placed right after the loop, preventing the player from exploring any further. *In the DS version, there is water at the very bottom of the acts. *Tropical Resort may have been based on the strip in Las Vegas, Nevada. On a side note, there is a hotel and casino there called Tropicana Resort. Category:Sonic Colors Stages